


Skin Contact

by DeathRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Humor, Loneliness, Other, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Basilisk is lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/gifts).



DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.

title: Skin Contact  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: The HPFC 335 Pairing Bonanza Challenge  
pairing: Basilisk/itself

* * *

The Basilisk had been alone for a very long time with no one to visit it, or pet it, or make long speeches it didn't entirely understand even though they spoke in the snake language, or let it out of the chamber once in a while so it could petrify people.

In this state of extended solitude, the Basilisk became increasingly lonely. Eventually it became so desperate for some semblance of companionship that it gathered up its own shed skins from off the floor up into its coils and it snuggled with them, pretending to itself that they were another snake.

"You're so thin, other Basilisk," it hissed to its new friend. "There isn't much to eat down here. Human peoples don't come here anymore." It gave a hissy sigh. "Oh, other Basilisk, I love you so much," the Basilisk told its own shed skins, nuzzling them lovingly.


End file.
